Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cook top with a cook top panel, in particular a cook top panel made of a glass ceramic, which is secured on a metallic, single-part installation frame. The side walls of the frame extend essentially perpendicularly to the cook top panel and the frame further has, on a base side, an installation shoulder which extends parallel to the cook top panel, at a spacing from the cook top panel. The installation shoulder surrounds a large-surface-area base opening of the installation frame and in which there are provided installation openings for securing components of the cook top. The invention further relates to a corresponding production process.
Such a cook top is known from Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 295 13 246.9 A, and has a decorative frame which can be connected to the installation frame consisting, for example, of deep-drawn chromium-nickel steel. The installation frame, which serves as the basic part for assembly, is likewise produced by deep drawing and serves, inter alia, for fastening functional components of the cook top, for example residual-heat displays, retaining elements for heating elements and the like.